


More Kinds of Fool

by Avon7



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eleven (2001), Ocean's Thirteen (2009), Ocean's Twelve (2004)
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avon7/pseuds/Avon7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Malloy childhood double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Kinds of Fool

Mrs Malloy grabbed her two erring sons by the wrists and dragged them out of the sheriff's office and across the gravel lot outside, not stopping until they reached the family pickup. With the same sort of dismissive flick with which she threw a hog up on the butchering table, she dropped their hands. Virgil rubbed his wrist while Turk dragged a torn sneaker through the dirt and snuck a look up at his momma. She looked back with narrowed eyes and then swatted them both. Mrs Malloy had had 17 years of aiming swats at children's behinds - and eight behinds to aim at - so she had all speedy reflexes and hardened muscles of a professional pitcher. Both would-be car thieves jumped and yelped.

'That's for stealing the minister's car," she said, and took aim again, "– and _that's_ for getting caught!"

She turned to Turk, grabbed him by the ear and gave it a shake.

"Ow-err! Momma!"

"That's for leading your brother into trouble," she said grimly.

Virgil craned forward to smirk at Turk and his mother grabbed him in turn and gave his ear a thorough twist.

"And _that's_ for being fool enough to let him."

 


End file.
